


Daytime Polaris

by niallandoreos



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Innocence, M/M, Sunki, Teen Crush, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallandoreos/pseuds/niallandoreos
Summary: SunKi as childhood friends where Sunoo has a crush on someone for years while Niki realized he likes Sunoo and decided to avoid him to stop his feelings from growing but quite the opposite is happening.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Sunki - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Daytime Polaris

"“Niki come on! We are going to be late! Hurry up!” Sunoo nags as he pulled Niki’s arm to get him off the bed. 

“I don’t want to. I danced so hard at the workshop yesterday and my body is sore.” Niki said and buried his self to Sunoo’s fluffy pillows. “Ahh…your bed is the best.” And proceeds in sleeping.

“I don’t want to. I danced so hard at the workshop yesterday and my body is sore.” A sound from a voice recorder played making Niki get up immediately.

“I’m gonna send this to your mom if you won’t get yourself together. I know well that your mom is overprotective when it comes to you and your health.” Sunoo threatened Niki as he showed his phone, one tap away from sending the voice message. 

Niki glared at Sunoo and Sunoo glared back at him. Niki then stood up to start his day as well. He went to bathroom to take a shower.

“Ugh please…learn how to fix other’s bed” Sunoo nagged again.

“Sunoo, where are my things here?” Niki asked from the bathroom wondering which are his toothbrush and towel. 

“Oh my god! What are you gonna do without me?” Sunoo then hurriedly went to the bathroom.

“Guess I’ll die then” Niki shrugged and then Sunoo flicked his forehead. “Go to your academy first, and then die.” He says, before handing him his green toothbrush and towel. 

Niki and Sunoo are neighbors and at the same time childhood friends who are really close, you would think they are siblings. Niki is attending a dance academy while Sunoo is currently on his third grade already.

Niki’s eldest sister is an exchange student in Y University, which is considered as one of the top universities in Seoul. Niki has supportive parents and that is why they decided to buy a house next to Sunoo’s home for her sister making them neighbors when Niki was still 8 year old.  
Niki and his parents would visit the house whenever they have the chance just like in breaks and holidays. Eventually, both Sunoo and Niki’s family got close to each other despite the language barrier because Sunoo’s father learned how to speak Japanese which made the two families able to communicate with each other and became close.

Niki has been passionate with dancing with his older sister since the two of them were still young. One time, he watched BTS’ performances and thought they are so cool performing on stage and that he wants to be like them. He then decided to become an idol. He asked permission to his parents and they’ve been very supportive to Niki’s dreams that’s why they let him live with his eldest sister in Korea. 

Niki moved in 2 years ago and Sunoo’s family had taken a really good care on Niki when her sister had to leave home for days because of her work. As for Sunoo, he treated Niki like his own brother. He got used of Niki being with him all the time because they used to play games almost every day when Niki and their family are in Korea for vacation. Though they only have a short time, their closeness never fades between them. Now that Niki is currently living in Korea, they are now inseparable.

“Oh that looks pretty. Is that for me?” Niki said and drinks his daily dose of milk. 

“If I’ll make a lunch for you, it wouldn’t look this pretty. Of course not.” He said without looking to Niki because he was too focused in designing the lunch box. 

“Oh…” he says, before taking a peek again on the lunchbox that Sunoo made. 

“So that’s for ‘him’, am I right?” 

“Yeah it is. Now beat it” and then Sunoo packed up everything and placed everything in a cute bag that he usually uses whenever he gives lunch to this person. 

Niki got annoyed. He thought why Sunoo always makes lunch for this person when in fact this person doesn’t even care about him. He just thought “Sunoo deserved better than this”. 

“You just don’t know how to give up, huh? It’s been years and you can’t even have a long conversation with him. It’s better if you stop already. You’re just wasting your time. He eats your lunch that you prepared. So what? He won’t even bother looking at your way. Besides, you never even make me…a…hey!” 

Sunoo stopped from moving. He just gripped the bag tightly and his hands were trembling. He just stayed silent there without moving with his head looking down on the lunchbox. 

“Did I say something wrong? Don’t tell me you cried from that. What I said is true why are you getting ups — “

“Easy for you to say. You’re not even the one who’s making effort.” Sunoo mumbled as tears fall from his eyes. 

Niki reached to Sunoo’s shoulder to check if he’s really crying. “Hey, I did not mean to make you —“

Sunoo slapped Niki’s hand then looked at him with teary eyes. “DON’T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU!” He quickly put the lunch inside the bag and stormed outside the house to go to school.

Niki never really regretted making Sunoo cry. He thought what he said is right and he just had to make him get his sense together as well because he is worried. Despite these thoughts, what really remained in his mind is Sunoo’s crying face.

“Cute” he said while finishing up his milk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
